PROSPECTS
by acya-chan1234
Summary: Hinata mencoba untuk melupakan seseorang yang telah pergi dari kehidupannya. seseorang yang ia sayangi. Namun, waktu tak dapat kembali berputar. Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan mendalam. Hingga sebuah harapan terucapkan dari bibir mungilnya. Dan saat harapan terkabul, ia terjerat oleh sang pujaan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan saat itulah, sang penyelamat hadir disisinya.
1. Chapter 1

**PROSPECTS**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

PROSPECTS milik acya-chan1234 :v

Warning!: aneh bin gaje, ide pasaran, typo(s), OOC, dll.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata diam membeku. Memandang sosok yang tak jauh darinya. Selalu begini. Setiap bertemu dengannya, pasti mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang ingin membuatnya menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hinata pun segera tersadar saat temannya, Tenten. Menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hinata, ayo! Nanti kita terlambat samapi ke rumah Kiba." Tegur Tenen.

"Hah? Iya. Baik. Ayo." Hinata dan Tenten pun melanjutkan perjalanan mreka.

 _'_ _Selalu begini.. Setiap bertemu dengamu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya penyesalan yang ada..'_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _'_ _Cause sooner or later,,, we'll wonder why we gave up,, the truth is everyone knows,,'_

Melihat nama yang tertera dilayar bertuliska ' _Sakura',_ Hinata menggangkat panggilan telepon yang masuk ke handphonen-nya.

'Halo..'

 _'_ _Hinata,, hari ini aku senang sekali. Naruto dan aku baru saja pergi jalan bersama. Aku sangatt senanggg. Akhirnya hubunganku dengan Naruto mulai membaik..'_

Memang, hubungan Sakura dan Naruto sempat renggang dikarenakan kesalahpahaman Saura terhadap Karin. Yang jelas-jelas adalah sepupu Naruto :3

'Benarkah? Syukurlah kalo begitu. Lain kali kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Naruto-kun.'

' _Hehehe.. Iya Iya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?'_

 _?_

'Sudah lah Sukura. Aku akan mencoba merelakannya. Lagipula, aku sendiri yang terlalu berharap padanya. Jelas-jelas dia sudah memiliki kekasih.' Hinata menyeka air mata yang hendak membasahi pipinya.

 _'_ _Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitim. Hanya saja, mengapa kau tak langsung menerima Sasuke saat dia menyatakan perasaanya padamu?'_

'Bukankah kau tau itu Sakura? Jika-'

 _'_ _-yayaya, aku tahu. Kau dan Sasuke hanya behubungan melalui telepon. Dan Sasuke langsung menembakmu selang beberapa minggu kalian berkomunikasi. Tapi, jika Sasuke tulus padamu, mengapa tidak langsung kau terima saja?'_

'Tapi itu terlalu singkat bagiku. Saat itu aku belum merasa nyaman dengannya.'

 _'_ _Rasa nyaman itu bisa muncul seiring waktu. Lalu apa? Kini kau merasa nyaman dengannya, tepat saat dia telah pergi meninggalkanmu? Ayolah Hinata... Kau itu sulit sekali jatuh cinta. Sekalinya jatuh cinta, kau akan sulit melupakan. Contohnya saja Naruto. Dulu kau menyayanginya kan? Sejak kita masuk sekolah dasar. Dan bahkan, kau baru bisa merelakannya akhir-akhir ini. Jika kau amat menyayangi Sasuke, kau harus bertahan!'_

'Sudah Sakura-chan. Yang aku inginkan sekarang itu hanya satu. Aku ingin jatuh dan amnesia. Agar aku lupa. Lupa semua tentang dia.'

 _'_ _hh.. yasudahlah. Sekarang sudah malam, Oyasumi Hinata.'_

'Oyasuminasai Saukra-chan.'

'klik'

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Hinata menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sebelum pergi tertidur, setetes air mata menetes melewati celah kelopak matanya.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Hari ini Hinata pulang sendiri. Tenten sedang ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Sakura pulang bersama Naruto. Kiba, Lee dan Shino ada kerja kelompok. Sementara sang kakak sepupu, Neji. Harus segera pergi ke kantor Hyuuga Corp karena diminta oleh sang paman, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menunggu bus seorang diri.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata melewati lorong-lorong sekolahnya. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Hari ini sangat membosankan baginya. Namun, rasa bosan itu tergantikan dengan rasa sakit tatkala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sang pujaan hati yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan kekasihnya. Terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika sang gadis bergelendot manja pada lengan sang pria. Ditambah dengan sang pria yang mengelus-elus puncak kepala sang gadis dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Hinata saat berada di belakang dua sejoli itu dan menyeksikan adegan menyakitkan itu. Tak kuasa dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya, Hinata berlai kencang dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, dia siapa?" tanya karin.

"Hn. Entahlah. Ayo cepat kita pulang." Sasuke mempercepat laju langkahnya.

 _'_ _Ada apa dengamu, Hinata?'_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari, hingga keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia berhenti tepat di tengah jalan raya dan mengatur nafasnya yang erengah. Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanan, muncul sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang. Sang pengemudi membunyikan klakson dengan amat kencang. Namun, Hinata tak dapat mengerakan kakinya. Kakinya seakan lemas tak bertenaga. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hinata tak mengingat apa-apa. Yang terakhir kali ia ucap hanya.

 _'_ _Sa-suke-kun...'_

 _'_ _Duarrr...'_

Tabrakan hebat pun terjadi. Para warga yang kebetulan ada di sekitar tempat kejadian, segera berkerumun. Sasuke dan karin yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah, hendak mendekat namun urung. Karena mobil polisi dan mobil ambulance sudah menuju ke sini. Tenten yang merasa firasatnya memburuk, mencoba keluar gedung sekolah dan mendekat ke tempat kerumunan para warga. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Yang tertabrak adalah...

 **"** HINATA!"

 **To be continue...**

 **ohayou minna-san!**

 **maaf baru bisa sempet share fanfic lagi :D**

 **ngomong-ngomong ini fic baru :D fanfic 'The Stories' masih dalam proses x_x**

 **aku juga mau minta saran. untuk fic ini, kalian ingin Hinata dengan siapa? Sasuke atau Gaara? ngomong-ngomong aku munculin Gaara di chap berikutnya yah!**

 **semoga kalian menikmatinya! :) ;)**

 **Mohon Review nya!**

 **Aku minta kritik dan sarannya! ;)**

 **See you :***


	2. Chapter 2

**PROSPECTS 2**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Prospects milik Acya-chan1234:v

Warning! : aneh bin GaJe, ide pasaran, typo(s), OOC, Dll.

••••••

 **"** HINATA!"

 _'Hinata?'_ Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana ada Tenten yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tunggu, Tenten? Jangan-jangan... Sasuke melepas tangan Karin yang masih bergelayut manja di tangannya. Memberanikan diri menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Dan mencoba masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Dia di sana. Seorang gadis sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala, tangan, kaki serta anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini, hati Sasuke sakit. _Mengapa gadis ini sangat ceroboh sehingga mencelakakan dirinya sendiri?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan. Di sana, tengah berdiri seorang pria berambut merah. Sasuke yakin, pasti itu orang yang telah menabrak Hinata. Kakinya melangkah, hendak menghampiri dan menghajar pria berambut merah tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang petugas polisi yang menahan lengannya.

"Biar kami yang urus." Ujar polisi tersebut. Kemudian Hinata telah dibawa dan hendak dimasukkan kedalam mobil _ambulance._ Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata saat melewati dirinya. Wajah itu masih tetap memancarkan aura kecantikkannya meski kini sang empunya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Hati Sasuke terasa perih. Apalagi ia tahu, sebelum kejadian ini Hinata sempat menangis. Entah karena apa, Sasuke sendiri belum mengetahuinya. Oh Sasuke, tak sadarkah kau jika kau penyebab Hinata menangis?

"Hinata, ku mohon, cepatlah sadar." Tenten masih menangis seraya mengiringi ranjang yang ditiduri Hinata. Ia ikut memasuki mobil dan menemani Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan sahabat tercintanya. Sasuke menyaksikan itu. Ia juga ingin menemani Hinata. Namun ia sadar, ia tak berhak melakukan itu. Dan alhasil, ia hanya dapat diam terpaku menatap kepergian Hinata bersama para dokter dan polisi yang membawanya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati Karin yang ia kira sudah pulang mendahuluinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya bersama Karin. Meski ia enggan karena masih memikirkan Hinata.

 _'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Hinata..'_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Keadaan Hinata sudah mulai membaik. Ia kini berada di ruang inap biasa setelah berjam-jam berada di ruang UGD. Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Tidak separah beberapa jam yang lalu. Gaara, orang yang menabrak Hinata, telah di sidang polisi. Ia memang sedang terburu-buru saat itu. Ia mencoba menjelaskan jika saat itu ia sudah membunyikan klakson, namun Hinata tetap diam di tempatnya. Setelah ayah Gaara datang, meminta pengertian polisi karena anaknya masih di bawah umur dan masih harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya sehingga tidak boleh mendekam di penjara, akhirnya Gaara dibebaskan. Dengan sedikit aksi suap-menyuap tentunya. Tapi Gaara tetap diberi sanksi dan harus bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Hinata. Yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan mengalami-

'Clek'

Pintu ruang penginapan rumah sakit itu terbuka. Muncul sosok Gaara yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata yang baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Gaara yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku,,,, Sabaku no Gaara, tunanganmu." Jawab Gaara. Ia kini sudah duduk di samping ranjang tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Tunangan? Aku tidak ingat jika sudah memiliki tunangan."

 _-hilang ingatan._

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku ini tunanganmu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi. Kau belum pulih total." Ujar Gaara. Ia kemudian mengelus puncak rambut Hinata. Lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sementara Hinata, ia masih bengong atas perlakuan Gaara tadi. Ia sempat meragukan ucapan Gaara, karena memang seingatnya ia belum memiliki kekasih, apalagi tunangan. Tapi, melihat perlakuan Gaara tadi, ia menjadi sedikit yakin jika apa yang Gaara ucapkan itu benar. Karena ia tahu, pria seperti Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti tadi untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya. Gaara itu mirip orang yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi, siapa? Aahh... kepala Hinata terasa nyeri. Mungkin sebaiknya ia beristirahat lagi.

 _'_ _Dia sangat,,, manis.'_

••••••

Gaara sendiri bingung, mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata. Orang yang baru dikenalnya, ya walau melalui perkenalan yang tidak menyenangkan. Mendengar cerita dari sahabat tunangannya –sejak beberapa menit yang lalu-, Tenten, ia ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Mungkin Hinata itu adalah gadis bodoh. Ya, bodoh. Menolak seorang pria, dan saat pria itu sudah pergi malah menangisi pria tersebut. Sungguh, _apa Hinata se-bodoh itu?_

Saat mendengar perkataan dokter, jika Hinata mengalami hilang ingatan, ia merasa bersalah. Hinata memang tidak kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Tapi, hampir semua kejadian yang pernah ia alami tak ada yang ia ingat satu pun. Jadi, untuk menebus kesalahannya ia melakukan ini, mengaku menjadi tunangan Hinata. Tidak, ia tak ingin Hinata mengingat masa lalunya. Mengapa? Ia tak ingin Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya saat melihat pria yang Hinata sayangi. Ia akan memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru untuk Hinata. Dan lagi, Hinata cukup menarik.

Gaara harus memesan makan makan untuknya, untuk Hinata, dan untuk keluarga Hinata yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan diri menghadap ayah Hinata. Menurut cerita Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata cukup galak. Menurut Hinata dan anak Hiashi sih bukan galak, tapi tegas. Tapi, galak dan tegas itu hampir sama kan? Ah, entahlah. Siapa perduli? Saking sibuknya memikirkan alasan yang akan diberikan kepada calon mertuanya itu *loh, Gaara tidak menyadari jika seorang pria berambut raven berpaprasan dengannya. Hendak menuju kamar tunangannya.

•••••

'Clek'

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berambut raven yang segera duduk di atas kursi di samping ranjang yang Hinata tempati. Ia memandang wajah Hinata lekat. Menggenggam tangan gadis cantik itu. Ia tak suka melihat Hinata tergeletak lemah seperti ini. Rasanya ia juga seperti kehilangan sesuatu dalam jiwanya.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah menggenggam tangannya. _Apa itu Gaara?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Yang menampilkan manik indah sepucat bulan itu. Remang-remang ia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya seraya menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu berambut raven. Tunggu, raven? Bukankah rambut Gaara itu merah? Lalu, siapa pria ini?

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya secara keseluruhan. Sehingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang ada di sampinya. Benar, dia bukan Gaara. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh pria tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke sempat terkejut, namun kemudian kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Apa saja yang kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar. Sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit tak nyaman.

"A-aku,, aku hanya ingat jika aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, bersekolah di SMA Konoha, kelas XI IPA-3, aku ingat semua keluargaku, dan satu lagi, aku adalah tunangan dari Sabaku no Gaara." Tutur Hinata. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terkejut. Ia sempat membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang Hinata katakan.

 _'_ _Apa katanya, tunangan? Cih, si merah itu sudah mengaku-ngaku seenaknya. Coba saja lihat, ia pasti akan habis di tangan Hiashi. Ah, tapi, yang benar saja, Hinata tak mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Dan lagi, ia tak mengingatku sama sekali.'_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan jika di depan rumah sakit si merah itu-Gaara- sudah kembali. Entah bagaimana bisa ia merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Jangan- jangan Sasuke,,, terserahlah, yang terpenting bagi Sasuke adalah, ia harus segera pergi sebelum si merah itu datang.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke bangkit dan segera meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung. Pria itu datang, memperkenalkan diri, dan pergi seenaknya. Memang siapa dia? _Dasar aneh._ Terserahlah, Hinata tak perduli.

' _Namanya terdengar tak asing bagiku.'_

•••••

'Clek'

Pintu ruangan Hinata kembali terbuka. Dan kali ini yang datang benar si merah itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedatangan Gaara. Entahlah, perkenalan singkat mereka mampu membuat Hinata sedikit tertarik pada Gaara. Bukankah itu wajar? Gaara kan tunangannya.

Gaara sempat terpukau ketika disambut oleh senyuman indah milik Hinata. Apa mereka akan semudah ini untuk saling tertarik satu sama lain? Gaara harap, itu benar. Karena dengan begitu Hinata akan cukup mudah untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan mulai menerima kehidupan barunya. Ya, semoga saja ini semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Aku membelikan sup untukmu." Ujar Gaara. Kini ia sudah duduk di samping ranjang Hinata. ia mengeluarkan sup yang tadi dibelinya, memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk dan hendak menyuapkannya pada Hinata.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Hinata merona mendengarnya. Gaara benar-benar baik padanya. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan sesuap sup pun telah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus banyak makan, agar kau cepat pulih." Gaara tersenyum. Oh sungguh, mereka menikmati kedekatan mereka saat ini.

'Brak'

Suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar dan membuat penghuni yang ada di dalam ruang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana tampak ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang gelalapan. Matanya melotot, napasnya terengah, urat-urat di sekitar matanya tampak jelas. Apalagi setelah melihat adegan di depannya. Adegan dimana saat Gaara menyuapi sup kedalam mulut Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?" Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, berjalan mendekati Gaara yang kini tengah meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya akan terjadi bencana.

"Kau yang telah menabraknya, hah?! Benar?! Jawab aku!" kini Hiashi elah mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara. Gaara sedikit berjinjit akibat cengkraman Hiashi yang sangat kuat pada kerah bajunya itu. Keringat sudah mulai membasahi pelipis Gaara. Ia akan benar-benar habis setelah ini.

"To-Tou-san, jangan seperti ini. Di-dia, dia tunanganku." Hiashi terkejut, benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Apa, tunangan? Sejak kapan? Ia tak pernah menerima lamaran dari si merah ini untuk putrinya itu. Cih, apa-apaan ini? _Mereka igin mempermainkanku?_. Hiashi melotot marah ke arah Gaara. Ia seolah bertanya ' **apa-yang telah-kau-lakukan?** '.

"Ki-kita bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik tuan Hyuuga." Terdengar suara Sabaku Shikaku, ayah Gaara, mencoba menghentikan aksi calon besannya itu yang hendak menghabisi anaknya.

"Tou-san, lepaskan dia." Hiashi mengalah, ia melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju Gaara setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata yang seakan memohon. Gaara pun dapat bernapas lega setelah tangan itu menyingkir dari kerah bajunya. Tidak lama pastinya, karena selanjutnya ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari calon ayah mertua.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

•••••

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa melewati para pasien yang hendak masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Ia bergegas pergi ke tempat parkir seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya penuh amarah. Apa-apan ini? Apa si merah itu akan membuat sebah drama untuk kehidupan Hinata? Apa Hinata akan pergi dari kehidpan lamanya? Apa Hinata akan meninggalkan dirinya? Tidak, ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun, Hinata harus mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau takut Hinata pergi dan memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Gaara?" sebuah suara di belakannya membuat Sasuke menghentikan lagkahnya dan berbalik. Tenten di sana, bersama dengan Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Sepertinya mereka hendak mengunjungi Hinata secara bergerombol.

"Kenapa kau tidak peka Sasuke? Kau yang menyebabkan Hinata kacau akhir-akhir ini." Deg. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau yang membuat Hinata menangis setiap malam dan mengadu padaku." Tambah Tenten.

"Kau yang membuat Hinata-chan menjadi pemurung." Sekarang si kuning –Naruto- pun ikut-ikutan.

"Kau adalah awal dari penyebab Hinata kami harus berada di rumah sakit, Sasuke." Si penyuka anjing itu, Kiba, pun turut menimpali. Sasuke bingung, kini semua sahabat-sahabat Hinata mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Menyudutkannya pada dinding bangunan rumah sakit. mereka semua, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Membuat yang ditatap mulai berkeringat dingin dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. ' _Kami-sama, apa-apaan ini?'_ tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh tinggal diam. Ia harus berontak. Ia tak pernah tahu jik aia penyebab Hinata menangis saat beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Hinata berubah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, ini buka kesalahannya, kan?

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Kalian mengeroyokiku, menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak pernah menyakiti Hinata. Apa-apaan kalian? Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu. Kalian mau membunuhku, hah? Apa yang kau maksud, Tenten? Aku tak pernah membuat Hinata menangis. Kau, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, seenaknya saja bicara. Dan kau Shino, kau ingin ikut menuduhku, hah?" Sasuke menatap Shino yang sedari tadi masih membungkam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka dituduh sembarangan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar, Sasuke? Kau yang membuat Hinata mulai melupakan Naruto. Membuatnya _move on_ dan memilih untuk pergi dari angan-angannya agar bisa bersama Naruto. Tapi saat Hinata mulai menerimamu, kau malah pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata untuk seorang Karin. Kau pikir kau tak menyakitinya, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai meluap-luapkan emosinya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Aku meninggalkan Hinata dan memilih bersama Karin, karena Hinata sendiri yang telah menolakku. Maka, untuk apa aku terus bersamanya jika sudah ada yang jelas-jelas menungguku. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh karena telah menolakku. Buktinya, ternyata dia menyukaiku kan?" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Semua yang ada di sana, melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke ini benar-benar...

"Cukup Sasuke! Kau pasti akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti. Ayo kita pergi!" Kiba muak dengan Sasuke. Ia pun memerintahkan agar semua teman-temannya pergi dan segera menjenguk Hinata. Emosinya akan semkain tak terkendali jika ia terus bersama Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, kau tak pernah menyukai Karin, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik tepat sebelum ia menyusul teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menjenguk Hinata.

•• **To Be Continue••**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini:'v

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua:)

Gomen belum bisa dijawab satu per satu:(

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa:')

See you next chap _minna_!


	3. Chapter 3

**PROSPECTS 3**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Prospects milik Acya-chan1234:v

Warn!: GaJe, aneh, ide pasaran, Typo(s), crack pair, dll.

 _-"Aku yakin, kau tak pernah menyukai Karin, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik tepat sebelum ia menyusul teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menjenguk Hinata._

•••••

Sasuke mengerang. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui jika Hinata mengalami hilang ingatan. Bukan, bukan itu masalah sebenarnya. Yang membuat Sasuke murka adalah saat mengetahui jika Hinata tiba-tiba saja memiliki seorang tunangan, ditambah lagi fakta jika Hinata ternyata tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sungguh ia ingin jika apa yang terjadi barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Ia kembali menginat kata-kata Naruto saat di parkiran tadi.

 _"_ _Aku yakin, kau tak pernah menyukai Karin, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik tepat sebelum ia menyusul teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menjenguk Hinata._

Ya, Sasuke akui Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengetahui perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berteman sejak lama. Bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di dalam kandungan. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat akrab sehingga ia dan Naruto pun mengalami hal tersebut. Sebenarnya itu tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya Naruto lahir di keluarga kaya rayaa. Jadi, Sasuke tidak akan takut jika Naruto akan memeras uangnya. Itu lebih baik 'kan? Dibandingkan jika Sasuke harus berteman dengan para penjilat itu.

' _kring.. kring... kring_ '

Sasuke melirik ke arah handphone-nya. Ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar, ia mengacuhkannya. Namun karena si penelpon tak kunjung menyerah, dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus mematikan telepon selulernya itu.

•••••

"Apa-apaan sih Sasuke?! Mengapa telponku tak diangkat? Dan kini, handphone-nya malah dimatikan. Dia itu benar-benar..." Karin merenggut kesal seraya melepar handphone-nya ke kasur.

"Sudahlah Karin, apa yang sebelumnya ku katakan itu benar. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyukaimu. Palingan dia kini sedang berkencan dengan gadisnya yang lain." Suigetsu tersenyum sinis sambil masih memakan kentang goreng di atas sofa empuk di kamar Karin.

"Diam kau Suigetsu! Atau ku sumpal mulutmu dengan sandalku!" Karin kesal. Sedari tadi lelaki ini terus berbicara. _Dia memang cerewet_. Umpat Karin. Sementara Suigetsu hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Karin. Apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu menggilai Sasuke? Entahlah, dia tak perduli. Mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi Karin tak pernah bercerita tentang alasan ia begitu menyukai Sasuke. Lagipula, Suigetsu tak ingin tahu. Ia lebih baik menonton acara gosip seraya melahap kentang goreng di hadapannya ini.

•••••

"Hinata, apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Tenten yang kini telah berada di ruang inap Hinata. Ia dan semua sahabat Hinata telah mendatangi ruangan ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tenten tahu jika Hinata mengalami hilang ingatan. Tapi, siapa tahu Hinata tiba-tiba mengingatnya.

"Ma-maaf,, ta-tapi, a-aku tak mengingatmu." Hinata menunduk. Ia benar-benar menyesali keadaannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tak mengenal semua orang yang kini berada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Jika kau tak bisa mengingat kami, mari kita memulai semua ini dari awal lagi." Ucap Sakura. "Namaku Haruno Sakura." Lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kehadapan Hinata.

"Hy-Hyuuga,, Hi-Hinata." Hinata tersenyum seraya membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Kini mereka semua akan memulai persahabatan mereka dari awal lagi. Para sahabat Hinata pun menceritakan berbagai kisah yang pernah mereka lalui masing-masing dengan Hinata. Mulai dari bagaimana mereka bertemu saat SD dulu. Saat Hinata terjatuh ke danau dan Kiba menyelamatkannya. Kiba sangat bangga ketika menceritakannya. Bahkan Sakura sempat menceritakan jika Hinata dulu menyukai Naruto. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah saat mengetahui jika ia pernah menyukai laki-laki berambut kuning di hadapannya ini. Semuanya mereka ceritakan, kecuali kejadian antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka tertawa bersama saat mengingat kenangan kecil mereka. Tentu Hinata yang paling senang. Setidaknya ia bersyukur ternyata dulu ia tak salah memilih teman.

•••••

Lain Hinata, lain pula Gaara. Pria itu kini tengah bergetar hebat ketika kedua pria paruh baya –ayahnya dan ayah tunangannya- menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Katakan Sabaku, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau mengatakan jika putriku adalah tunanganmu?!" Hyuuga Hiashi memerhatikan Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku juga seorang Sabaku." Ucap Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara. "Dan lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi putrimu juga akan menjadi seorang Sabaku." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum miring. Hiashi sedikit geram.

"Tentu saja, Sabaku yang aku maksud adalah putra bungusumu yang kini ada dihadapanku." Ucapnya dingin. Sebuah perang sepertinya akan dimulai antara dua kepala keluarga itu. Dapat dirasakan jika sebuah petir mulai menyambar antara satu mata ke mata yang lain. Membuat Gaara jengah dengan keadaannya saat ini. 'Berada diantara pria kolot ini memang mengerikan' pikirnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Hyuuga. Saya hanya menyelamatkan putri anda dari sesuatu yang buruk." Gaara mencoba menstabilkan suaranya meskipun suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Menyelamatkan kau bilang? Kau telah menabraknya dan sekarang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Apa itu yang kau maskud menyelamatkan, hah?!" Hiashi menggertakan giginya menahan agar tidak menyerang pria berambut merah di hadapannya ini.

"Aku punya alasan atas semua itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan putrimu dari..." Hiashi semakin menajamkan tatapannya menunggu kelanjutan ucapaan Gaara.

"...kisah cintanya yang pahit." Hiashi terkejut mendengarnya. ' _Apa? Kisah cinta? Hinata? Ada apa dengan kisah cinta putriku?'_ pikir Hiashi.

"Dia sedang patah hati." Hiashi menghela napas mendengarnya. Ia tahu jika sang putri sejak dulu sangat mengagumi sosok pria berambut pirang yang semangatnya selalu mengebu-ngebu. Mungkin benar jika Hinata patah hati karena pria kuning itu. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika pujaan hati malah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya? Bahkan hubungan mereka terbilang cukup lama dan romantis? Tapi, bukankah sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu? Mana mungkin Hinata masih menyimpan rasa sakit itu selama ini? Gadis itu selalu berusaha mengikhlaskan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Jangan bercanda merah! Naruto dan Sakura sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun. Mana mungkin Hinata masih sakit hati pada Naruto." Baik Gaara maupun Rei mendelik tak suka pada Hiashi. _'Apa katanya? Merah?! Cih, memalukan. Sebentar lagi juga dia berkemungkinan memiliki garis keturunan berambut merah.'_ Rei menyeringai memikirkan apa yang baru saja tadi diucapkannya dalam hati.

"Apa aku bilang jika Hinata sakit hati karena Naruto? Tentu saja Hinata tak akan mungkin menyimpan rasa sakit terlalu lama. Karena kini yang ia hadapi adalah rasa sakit baru, yang disebabkan oleh seorang... Uchiha." Hiashi membelalakan matanya. Uchiha? Seingatnya, putrinya itu belum pernah berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Apalagi ia tahu siapa Uchiha yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Tidak mungkin Uchiha Itachi apalagi Uchiha Fugaku. Jadi kemungkinan besar Uchiha yang dimaksud adalah...

"...Uchiha Sasuke?!" melihat air muka Hiashi yang kebingungan dan marah sekaligus, Gaara menghela napas. Ia sedikit kasihan dan ingin tertawa secara bersamaan. Mungkin kehidupannya akan sulit setelah ini. Yah, bersiap saja Gaara.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

 **•••••**

Hinata menatap heran kepada ketiga pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah para sahabatnya pergi, ketiga pemuda itu datang dengan tiga ekspresi yang berbeda. Dilihatnya sang ayah bungkam dan matanya nampak berkilat kesal. Lalu ada Gaara dengan wajah datarnya yang sedikit merasa lega karena terbebas dari cengkraman sang ayah mertua. Dan terakhir, ia melihat Sabaku Rei yang berwajah datar namun masih dapat tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata. Mereka semua hanya diam sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang membingungkan bagi Hinata. Membuat suasana sangat hening hanya terdengar suara-suara hewan malam yang tengah berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Jenuh dengan keadaan ini, Hinata menghela napas.

"T-Tou-san, kau tidak menyakiti Gaara- _kun_ , kan?" Hiashi dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan putri sulungnya itu. Mendengar kata _Gaara_ , ia kembali teringat akan semua ucapan pria berambut merah itu padanya. _'Apa yang tadi bocah itu katakan padaku? Dia hanya ingin membantu Hinata? Cih, alih-alih membantu ia malah akan menambah masalah'_ kepala Hiashi berdenyut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada Hinata. Apalagi ketika bungsu Sabaku itu meminta sesuatu padanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Tentu saja tidak. Gaara kan tunanganmu Hinata. Benarkan, besan?" tanya Sabaku Rei sambil menekankan kata ' _besan'_. Ia menyeringai melihat Hiashi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hinata, beristirahatlah. Besok kita akan membicarakannya lagi." Hiasi pergi bersama dengan Sabaku Rei meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata." Gaara mengecup pelan kening Hinata dan mengecak rambut Hinata sebentar. Kemudian, ia mematikan lampu dan pergi menyusul kedua kepala keluarga yang masih kesal atas perbuatannya beberapa hari ini. Sementara Hinata, ia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan kecupan Gaara di keningnya yang kini mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya yang lain. Apalagi kini ia dapat merasakan jika pipinya memanas.

 _'_ _Gaara-kun, sangat manis.'_

•••••

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa semua tak berjalan seperti apa yang telah direncanakannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata berlari dan harus berurusan dengan Gaara? Mengapa Hinata harus kehilangan ingatannya? Ditambah lagi dengan Gaara yang secara sepihak menganggap Hinata sebagai tunangannya. Tapi, mengapa Hinata malah tidak keberatan dengan apa yang telah Gaara katakan? Apa Hinata menyukai Gaara? Dan ia akan dicampakan? Sasuke mengerang memikirkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya itu. Semuanya terasa sulit.

"Aaaarrgghhh... Apa-apaa si merah itu? Dia pikir dia siapa? Sehingga dapat men-cap Hinata sebagai tunangannya seenak hati?!" Sasuke menggebrak meja di kamarnya dengan kuat. Sehingga beberapa barang yang ada diatasnya berjatuhan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Sasuke mendelik dan menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menggangu dirinya yang tengah dilanda amarah. Seakan tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam sang adik, Itachi malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat dimana Sasuke tengah berada.

"Mengapa kau berteriak sekencang itu? Penampilamu tampak berantakan. Apa kau sedang ada ma - ..." mata Itachi membulat melihat sebuah benda berukuran persegi panjang tergeletak di lantai kamar sasuke dengan keadaan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sialan kau!" geram Itachi.

"Apa?!" balas Sasuke tajam. Ia dapat melihat kakaknya sedang menahan amarah dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ganti iPhoneku!" teriak Itachi seraya menatap iPhone kesayangannya kini sudah tak berbentuk. Sasuke mengikuti arah padangan Itachi dan menemukan benda yang dimaksud Itachi.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

 **••** **To Be Continue••**

Hai, guys!  
Welcome back to my Fanfiction:v

Gomen jika kurang memuaskan:'v

Dan aku tuh lega ba to the nget karena ujian yang dinanti sudah terlewatkan *apaansii?,-

Oh iya, tentang Fanfic sebelah -The Stories- seebnernya udah siap sih, cuma males aja post-nya:'D

Tapi, aku usahain buat secepatnya dilanjut kok.

Oke deh, terima aksih buat para readers yang mau baca Fanfic aku, yang mau jadiin aku sebagai author fav, dan jadiin Fanfic ini sebagai fav juga(:

Pokoknya terima kasih banyakkkkk.

And the last, jangan lupa review yaaa. Babayyy:*


	4. Chapter 4

**PROSPECTS 4**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Prospects milik Acya-chan1234:v

Warn!: GaJe, aneh, ide pasaran, Typo(s), crack pair, dll.

 **•••••**

Hari ini seluruh keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi-kecuali Neji- dan beberapa keluarga Sabaku tengah membicarakan sesuatu hal yang serius. Meski Hinata masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, tapi itu bukan penghalang untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang benar-benar serius ini.

"Jadi Hinata, apa kau tak keberatan jika harus tinggal bersama Gaara?" tanya Sabaku Rei.

"Mengapa aku harus keberatan ayah? Bukankah Gaara- _kun_ adalah tunanganku?" ucap Hinata. Kening Hiashi berkedut mendengar penuturan putri sulungnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menyembunyikan semua ini dari Hinata. Tapi, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik bagi Hinata.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau akan tinggal di apartemen bersama Gaara." Ujar Sabaku Rei.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apartemen? Gaara dan Hinata akan tinggal berdua?!" tanya Hiashi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Iya. Gaara sudah lama berpisah rumah dengan kami. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Gaara lebih mandiri. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, seingatku di apartemen Gaara ada dua kamar." Hiashi merasakan keningnya semakin berkedut dengan kencang saat mendengar ucapan besannya yang terdengar sangat santai itu. Bagaimana dengan nasib putrinya nanti? Bagimana jika Gaara akan berbuat sesuatu pada Hinata?

"Aku yakin jika anakku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya, Tuan Hyuuga." Ucap ibu Gaara yang menghentikan Hiashi untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Hiashi mendelik kesal ke arah pasangan keluarga Sabaku itu. _'Suami-istri sama aja'_ pikir Hiashi. Perlahan-lahan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, yang akhirnya menyisakan Hinata dan Gaara yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

Gaara duduk di atas sebuah banggu di samping ranjang Hinata. Ia mengelus pucak kepala Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Gaara yang mampu membuat Hinata melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang tunangan seperti Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Hinata.

"Boleh. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Hinata dan sukses membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau..." Gaara memutar otaknya untuk berpikir dengan keras, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dengan harapan agar apa yang akan diucapkan Gaara bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh dan mengerikan.

"Kau sedang marah padaku karena aku tak mengizinkanmu membeli ice cream. Saat itu kau sedang flu jadi, aku tak mengizinkannya. Tapi kau malah marah dan berlari menuju arah jalan raya. Saat itu ketika kau hendak menyebrang sebuah mobil datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kau harus berakhir disini karena tabrakan itu." jawab Gaara. Hinata mencerna setiap perkataan Gaara. Ia memang merasakan jika saat kejadian itu hidungnya sedang berair. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Ah sudahlah, tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, Hinata menganggap jika apa yang Gaara katakan adalah kebenaran. Ia sedikit malu ketika tahu jika sifatnya begitu kekanakkan.

"Ga-Gaara- _kun_ , ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu..." ucap Hinata seraya menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, Hinata."

"O-oh iya, handphoneku, dimana handphoneku?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya hilang, atau mungkin hancur saat kejadian itu. Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membelikan yang baru." Gaara tersenyum lembut membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

 _'_ _Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai Gaara-kun. Ah, tidak! Bukankah aku ini adalah tunangannya? Jadi, tidak salah, kan? Jika aku menyukai Gaara-kun. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, kan?'_

•••••

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Jika bukan karena tak sengaja merusak -eh, bukan- lebih tepatnya menghancurkan iPhone milik sang kakak, ia tak mungkin berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang menjual beberapa macam bentuk dan jenis benda kecil yang mampu menghubungkan setiap manusia dengan manusia yang lainnya meski terpaut jarak yang sangat jauh. Seorang pegawai toko tersebut datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Saya ingin iPhone 6s plus berwarna _rose gold_ dan memiliki kartu memori internal sebesar 128GB." Jawab Sasuke. Memang, ia harus mengganti iPhone milik Itachi dengan yang benar-benar mirip. Sesaat Sasuke merasa jijik jika mengingat kakaknya memilih warna _rose gold_ untuk iPhone-nya, padahal warna itu identik dengan perempuan.

"Baik, akan saya ambilkan." Pegawai itu pergi menuju sebuah lemari kaca dan mengambil kotak kecil untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Harganya $750." Ucap si pegawai. Sasuke lantas segera mengambil dompetnya dan hendak memberikan kartu ATM-nya pada si pegawai.

"Berikan aku handphone terbaik yang ada disini." Medengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya ia kenali, Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya dan menoleh kesamping. Disana, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri kalem menatap salah seorang pegawai toko tersebut. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Gaara pun turut menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdecih menatapnya.

' _Cih, ada si setan merah itu?'_ batin Sasuke. Melihat Gaara yang kini juga telah menoleh padanya, Sasuke segera memberikan kartu ATM yang tadi diambilnya pada si petugas yang ada di hadapannya. Segera setelah sang pegawai melakukan transaksi dari kartu ATM Sasuke, ia memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun segera pergi dari toko tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika anda melihat sebuah smartphone terbaru dari Samsung?" tawar si pegawai yang melayani Gaara dan membuat Gaara kembali memerhatikannya.

"Boleh." Jawab Gaara.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengambilkannya untuk anda." Ujar si pegawai seraya pergi meninggalkan Gaara sebentar guna mengambil sebuah smartphone yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Gaara. Sesaat setelah sang pegawai meninggalkannya, Gaara dapat melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya.

"Aku lupa membawa ini." Ucap Sasuke datar dan segera pergi sambil membawa kantung plastik yang berisikan iPhone untuk Itachi. Pegawai yang tadi melayani Sasuke dan kebetulan masih di tempat itu, hanya menatap heran ke arah punggung Sasuke atas kejadian tadi.

Alis Gaara terangkat sebelah. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tadi. Saking kesalnya Sasuke padanya, ia bahkan sampai lupa membawa belanjaannya. ' _Benar-benar memalukan_ ' pikir Gaara. Ia tersenyum miring saat mengingatnya lagi.

 **•••••**

Gaara keluar dari toko yang baru saja ia singgahi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kantung plastik yang nanti akan diberikan untuk Hinata. Entah kenapa, tapi ia senang bisa mengenal Hinata. Meski dengan cara yang cukup tidak menyenangkan. Ia tahu jika apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata itu salah, tapi ia hanya berniat baik, sungguh. Ya, semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Gaara!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hafal dengan suara orang yang tadi menyerukan namanya. Ia malas bertemu dengan orang tersebut, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan guna menghindari seseorang itu. Namun, bukannya bisa menghindar, Gaara malah dihadapkan dengan koridor buntu(?). ' _Cih, mengapa ada jalan buntu di mall seperti ini?_ ' pikir Gaara. Gaara pun segera berbalik dan mendapati seseorang sedang tersenyum di depannya.

"Kena kau, Gaara!" Orang tersebut tersenyum manis dan melihat Gaara yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau, Ino?" tanya Gaara. Seseorang yang bernama Ino itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang _to the point_.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Ino bejalan mendekati Gaara. Dan lagi lagi Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau benar tidak merindukanku, ya? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ino membelai dada bidang Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya diam membungkam mulutnya.

"Oh iya, aku mendengar berita jika kau menabrak seorang gadis. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ino. Gaara sendiri malah sibuk memikirkan Hinata. Bagaimana jika Hinata mengetahui kebenarannya? Bagaimana jika Hinata mengingat semuanya? Apakah Hinata akan membencinya? Apa Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya? Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Entah mengapa, ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Gaara, Ino menjadi kesal. Pria ini sangat mengacuhkannya. Padahal dulu Gaara yang selalu mencari-cari perhatiannya. Tapi sekarang Gaara sangat dingin. Ino melirik ke arah bibir Gaara yang sangat menggoda bagi Ino. Ia pun menjingjitkan kakinya dan berniat mencium bibir Gaara. Namun, sebuah suara megintrupsi kegiatan Ino.

"Ino! Disini kau rupanya? Kami sudah mencarimu dari tadi." Chouji berjalan menghampiri Ino diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Ino sendiri sangat kesal karena kedatangan Chouji yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

" _Baka!_ Mengapa kau menggangguku, Chouji?!"

"Eh? Kami 'kan mencarimu, Ino." Chouji sendiri tidak sadar jika ia telah mengganggu Ino. Sama seperti Chouji, Gaara juga bingung melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba marah seperti itu. Sementara Shikamaru, awalnya ia juga sedikit bingung namun, karena kejeniusannya ia bisa langsung menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tersenyum miring mengetahui Ino yang agresif dan hendak menyerang Gaara.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Ino. Tapi, seseorang sudah menantimu di apartemn." Ucap Shikamaru. Ino memberikan tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Sepupumu datang mengunjungimu." Lanjut Shikamaru. Ino menghela nafas mendengar hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari?" tanya Ino. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia sudah coba menghubungimu tapi, nomormu tidak aktif. Jadi, ia menelfonku." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Gaara- _kun_." Ino mengerling manja pada Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya berdecih dalam hati. Berselang beberapa detik dari kepergian Ino dan teman-temannya, Gaara pun segera pergi untuk kembali mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sakit.

 **•••••**

'BRAK'

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang? Mana iPhone milikku?" tanya Itachi yang rupanya sudah menunggu Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Cih, merepotkanku saja." Sasuke memberikan kantung plastik yang berisikan pesanan kakaknya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau malah merusak iPhone milikku." Ujar Itachi.

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke kamarku." Sasuke melengos pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku bicarakan padamu, jadi aku datang ke kamarmu. Tapi karena kelamaan menunggumu, aku jadi pergi ke dapur dulu untuk mengambil air. Aku juga tak sengaja meninggalkan iPhone kesayangan milikku. Dan saat aku kembali, kau malah merusaknya. Dasar adik kurang hajar!" oceh Itachi. Sementara orang yang sedari tadi diomeli hanya diam saja. Bahkan kini Sasuke sudah ada di depan kamarnya. Ia bersiap membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?! Sasuke aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Hi - "

'BRAK!'

"...nata." Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak mendengarkan atau mungkin tidak perduli dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. Padahal, ia pasti akn sangat terkejut jika mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"Dasar, Sasuke! Hah, yasudahlah. Nanti juga dia pasti akan mencariku." Itachi tersenyum miring, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk segera membuka iPhone baru miliknya-_-

 **•••••**

'Clek'

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata yang kini tengah duduk seraya tersenyum kepadanya. Ah Hinata bahkan mampu membuat Gaara tersenyum, walau sangat tipis sekali.

"Hinata, aku membelikan smartphone baru untukmu." Ucap Gaara seraya memberikan sebuah kantung plastik pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Gaara- _kun_." Hinata mengambil kantung plastik tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, Hinata, nanti sore kau sudah boleh pulang. Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap untuk tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak siap? Bagaimanapun 'kan Gaara- _kun_ ini tunanganku. Ja-jadi, baik nanti sore atau kapanpun, a-aku pasti akan ti-tinggal bersama Ga-Gaara- _kun_." Wajah Hinata memerah. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, ia mampu mengatakan itu semua walau dengan sedikit tergagap.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Setidaknya hal ini akan mempermudah usahanya 'kan? Hey, tapi sejak kapan Hinata jadi berani seperti ini? Ah, Gaara benar-benar senang melihat wajah Hinata yang merah seperti itu.

"Baiklah, segera persiapkan dirimu. Aku harus pergi ke depan untuk mengurus biaya administrasi." Gaara mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin bersemu merah.

 **•••••**

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Ino menatap tajam sepupunya. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini malah memerhatikan posisi Ino yang arogant. Dengan satu kaki bertompang pada kaki lainnya, kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, dan sorot mata yang tajam. Tipikal gadis yang sangar.

"Bisakah kau lebih ramah pada sepupumu ini, un?" tanya sepupu Ino.

"Kedatanganmu sangat tidak tepat, Dei. Kau mengganggu kegiatanku bersama Gaara." Ujar Ino. Oh kini sepupu Ino, Deidara, mengerti mengapa sepupunya itu melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya. Deidara hanya tersenyum tipis mengetahui ke-agresifan Ino.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang akan aku ucapkan padamu, un. Ayahmu memintamu untuk pergi ke Paris. Kau akan bertemu dengan sesorang." Ino memutar bola matanya kesal saat mendengar penuturan dari Dei.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan perjodohan konyol itu!"

"Kau juga tidak akan selamanya tinggal disini 'kan, un? Kau disini hanya untuk liburan. Ingat itu." Deidara menyeringai melihat sepupunya berdecih.

"Aku akan tinggal disini. Lagipula aku sudah menyewa apartemen ini. Chouji dan Shikamaru juga akan pindah kesini. Jadi, aku akan bersama mereka. Dengan ataupun tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan membuat ayah menyetujuinya." Tegas Ino. Terkadang Deidara pusing menghadapi sepupunya yang keras kepala ini. Tapi, ia sudah mengganggap Ino seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan lagi, Inolah yang membantunya untuk mendirikan sebuah bar ternama di Suna. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus membantu Ino dalam hal apapun.

"Baiklah, un. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika ini akan berhasil." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar ucapan Deidara. Pada akhirnya, sepupunya itu akan menyerah juga 'kan?

"Aku juga akan bersekolah disini. Di sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara." Ino menyeringai membayangkan wajah Gaara yang nantinya akan sering ia temui, bahkan hampir setiap hati. Sementara Deidara hanya menghela napas mendengar hal tersebut.

' _Hah, dulu dia sangat mengacuhkan Gaara. Dan sekarang malah dia yang tergila-gila pada Gaara. Dasar, semua wanita itu membingungkan!'_

 **••** **To Be Continue••**

Hallo _minna-san_!

Maafkan aku yang telah lama menghilangL

Huahhh capter ini hancur sekaliL

Kira-kira Ino itu siapanya Gaara yaaaa?:v

Maafkan ada adegan yang sedikit menjurus ke rate M:D

Efek sering baca FF rate M :'V

Ah aku gatau musti biang apalagi, yang pasti TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MAMPIR(:

Jangan lupa review dan jadikan favorit:v

Mohon saran dan kritiknya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa..

Love U _minna_ :*({})


End file.
